Celebration
by OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS
Summary: Camille lands a big role in a movie and the guys take her out to a celebration dinner. Kendall and Logan do a little celebrating of their own. Kogan Carphanie Jamille. Request from HatersHateRushersElevate. Smut.


**Ok so this is written for,** _HatersHateRushersElevate,_ **a good friend of mine and an amazing writer. She was the 100 reviewer of my other story **_Completely Incomplete_** so I gave her a request. I am also offering a request to my 150 reviewer for that story as well. So go check it out. **

**The request was there had to be smut, check. Logan had to be dominate, check. It had to be non-bedroomsex, check. There had to be dirty talk, kind of check. I am not good at dirty talk, but I hope this is ok. **

**Celebration**

Logan sighed as he watched Kendall walk out of the pool area. Logan looked across the pool at Carlos and James. There were rough housing with one another trying to get the other under the water. They didn't even notice Kendall leave, and they probably wouldn't notice him leave. He would wait a few minutes and slip out unnoticed. Logan grabbed his book and started to read. He set his watch for six minutes. He started to read, until a shadow fell over him. Logan looked up from his book and saw Camille standing over him.

"Hey Logan you busy?" she asked.

"Not at the moment," Logan said honestly. He looked at his watch and saw he still had a few more minutes.

"Good, you'll never guess what just happened to me," Camille said excitedly.

"What?" Logan asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

"I just landed a part in a George Romero film," Camille said. "I mean it's not a major part. I am one of the survivors and I get turned into a zombie and my head bashed in. I make it through just over half the movie," she said excitedly.

"That is so cool Camille," Logan said standing up and hugging her.

"It's a big enough part that I get to go to the premiere," Camille said.

"Oh my god you have to let me buy you a smoothie," Logan said. Ever since they finally ended their relationship for good and Logan started dating Kendall, Logan and Camille had become good friends. They hung out and Logan helped Camille prepare for movie auditions. He only helped with nonromantic parts. Camille's new boyfriend helped her with those. Camille's new boyfriend was James and Logan was ok with that. He did not mind that they were dating at all. He was happy for them actually.

"Ok," Camille said as Logan's cell phone rang. Logan held a hand up to Camille as he answered it.

"Hello," he said.

"Logie where are you?" Kendall asked. He sounded annoyed.

"I am at the pool talking to Camille and she just landed a part in a George Romero film," Logan said.

"Come on Logie I've been waiting for forever," Kendall whined. Logan laughed. Kendall was too adorable sometimes. He really loved how whiny he got when he got horny.

"I am going to buy her a smoothie and I'll be right up," Logan said.

"Tell her congrats and bring me a smoothie for making me wait," Kendall said. Logan laughed again.

"Pink?" Logan asked.

"Well duh," Kendall said.

"Ok I'll be up in a bit," Logan said.

"Hurry I'm getting bored alone here," Kendall said.

"Ok bye I love you," Logan said.

"Love you too Logie," Kendall said. Logan hung up and turned to Camille who was waiting for him.

"Kendall?" Camille said.

"Yes and he wants a Smoothie and he says congrats," Logan said laughing. Camille laughed and Logan grabbed his book and put it in his bag and slung the bag over his shoulder. "Shall we go get some smoothies?" Logan asked as he held his arm out to Camille.

"We shall," Camille said giggling. The two walked out of the Palm Woods and into the park. They walked up to the smoothie stand and ordered two pink smoothies.

"Now I'll take you out to celebrate for real another day, but Kendall wants his smoothie," Logan said.

"It's no big deal Logan," Camille said.

"Camille this could jumpstart your career," Logan said as they started back to the Palm Woods. "You have to let me take you out to dinner. Everyone could come James, Carlos and Kendall," he said.

"And Steph," Camille said referring to Stephanie King who was dating Carlos.

"Yeah," Logan said. They walked into the Palm Woods lobby. James and Carlos were all over them as soon as they walked in.

"Hey guys," Carlos said.

"Camille," James said walking up to Camille and giving her a peck on the lips. "Where were you guys off to?" asked.

"You are as bad as Kendall," Logan said annoyed, "we just went to get smoothies to celebrate Camille's new role," he said.

"New role? Isn't that something you tell you're boyfriend not you're ex," James asked.

"I was excited and you were busy with Carlos," Camille said, "It's a George Romero film," she said.

"Is it a zombie movie?" Carlos asked.

"Of course," Camille said, "I make it about halfway through the movie," she said excitedly.

"That is amazing," James said hugging Camille.

"What's amazing?" Stephanie asked as she walked up to the small group.

"Camille got a role in a George Romero zombie movie," Carlos said.

"That is so awesome," Stephanie said.

"Maybe I can get you on as an extra zombie or something," Camille said.

"That would be so cool," Stephanie said.

"They said they were looking for lots of extra teens for a zombie scene," Camille said.

"We all have to go out to dinner to celebrate this;" Logan said, "All of us and Kendall," Logan said as he looked at the smoothie in his hand. "Shit Kendall," Logan said. He took off running to the elevator. He pressed the up arrow and waited for the elevator. He stepped in once the doors slid open and he received a text from Kendall. He sprinted out of the elevator once the doors slid open. He was in 2J in seconds. Kendall was sitting on the couch.

"About time," Kendall said standing up. He walked over to Logan and grabbed the smoothie before kissing Logan on the lips.

"I am so sorry, I got distracted by James and his jealous boyfriend routine," Logan said quickly. "I swear he is as bad as you sometimes," he added.

"Ah," Kendall said as he took a sip of his smoothie. He set the smoothie down on the counter and turned around to Logan. He held his arms out to Logan.

"You're not mad?" Logan asked as he walked up to Kendall. He placed his arms around the blonde and pulled him close.

"Not as long as I get to have you all to myself right now," Kendall said as he placed his arms around Logan's neck.

"I am all yours," Logan said in a husky voice. He leaned down and pressed his lips roughly to Kendall's lips. Kendall moaned at the roughness, but he didn't mind. Logan pulled Kendall close and ground his hips against his. Logan moaned at the friction. It had been so long since they had done anything like this. Logan forced his tongue into Kendall's mouth as the door opened behind them.

"Logan why'd you run off like that- oh," Carlos said once he saw them. Logan groaned and pulled away from Kendall.

"I had to bring Kendall his smoothie," Logan said turning around to look at James and Carlos who were standing in the doorway.

"Were you sharing it?" James asked laughing as he walked into the apartment. Carlos followed him shutting the door behind him.

"No," Logan said, "Kendall was just thanking me with a simple kiss," he said.

"Didn't look like a simple kiss," Carlos teased.

"Well it was now just drop it," Logan said clearly irritated with his friends as he started for his and Kendall's room. "Cockblockers," he muttered as he shut the door behind him.

Logan walked over to his and Kendall's bed and fell onto it. He wanted Kendall so bad, but lately whenever they tired to get any alone time someone had to interrupt them. They hadn't had any time alone in weeks and it was taking it's toll on Logan. He had not been able to touch Kendall in an intimate way and he was going nuts. He was about ready to take Kendall and just fuck him against the first surface he could. He really didn't care if people watched, but Kendall didn't want to scar anybody for life. Kendall was the modest one in their relationship. He didn't want to flaunt, while Logan wanted the world to know Kendall was his. He had made that clear with all the hickey's he left on Kendall marking him as his.

Logan heard the door open and close. He knew it was Kendall coming to check on him.

"You ok?" Kendall asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed. He placed a hand on Logan's thigh.

"No I am not ok," Logan said rolling over and sitting up, "every time we try to get physical we are interrupted by them or your mom and sister and I am getting really sick of it," he said.

"Look, Logan I love you and we are just going through a dry spell right now," Kendall said, "we'll get past this and move on like we always do," he said.

"Kendall do you realize we have not had sex in almost two months?" Logan asked as he looked at his tall boyfriend.

"It has not been two months," Kendall said.

"Yes it has," Logan said nodding his head, "it was right after our album release," he said.

"Yeah but that was only…" Kendall trailed off.

"Two months," Logan said smugly. Kendall looked at Logan for a moment.

"Two months?" he asked. Logan nodded his head.

"Wow won't don't you just molest me in my sleep," Kendall asked playfully.

"Don't tempt me," Logan said just as playfully. The two laughed and Logan moved so he was sitting against the headboard. Kendall moved to sit next to him. "Our friends and family are big time cockblockers," Logan said.

"I know," Kendall said as he rested against Logan's side. Logan sighed and put his arm around Kendall's shoulders. He knew there was no way he was going to convince Kendall of having sex while James and Carlos were in the next room. They just sat there thinking about the same thing. They were trying to figure out the next time they would get the apartment to themselves.

Logan was so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear his cell phone go off signaling he had a text message. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at it. It was a text from Camille.

Why not go out to dinner tonight? Steph can get us some reservations.

"Camille wants to go out to her celebratory dinner tonight, you game?" Logan asked Kendall.

"Sure," Kendall said.

"I'll go ask James and Carlos then," Logan said as he got out of their bed. Logan made his way out to the living room where James and Carlos were sitting on the couch playing a video game.

"Camille thinks we should go out tonight you guys game?" Logan asked.

"Sure," they both said.

"Wait why did she text you?" James asked.

"Check you're phone I'm sure she texted you, but you were too busy to reply so she texted me," Logan said. James pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at it. Sure enough he had a text.

"My bad," he said.

"Seriously James there is nothing to be jealous of, I love Kendall not Camille," Logan said. He shook his head. "take care of the details and tell me and Kendall when you're done sorting things out," he said as he started back for his room. Logan shut the door behind him and joined Kendall on their bed once more.

"What did they say?" Kendall asked looking at Logan.

"I told James to take care of it and tell us once they have everything set," Logan said as he placed his arm around Kendall. Kendall rested his head on Logan's shoulder. "You know, we're alone right now," Logan said.

"No, James and Carlos are in the living room," Kendall said blushing.

"We won't get caught as long as you're quiet," Logan said smirking. Kendall only blushed deeper at that. Kendall was never quiet when it came to sex and Logan knew that. Hell, Logan loved it when Kendall was loud and that was shy Kendall never let Logan have sex with him while they was others in the apartment.

"No," Kendall said looking away from Logan.

"Come on Kenny," Logan cooed, "you know you want me to fuck you," he whispered huskily. Kendall gulped and shook his head.

"I want that yes, but the guys are home and I don't want them to hear," Kendall said looking at the wall. He did not want to look at Logan. He knew that if he did his resolve would break. "I should probably call my mom and let her know we are going out for dinner," he said jumping up. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and called his mother.

Logan groaned and fell onto his side. He wanted Kendall so bad. He watched Kendall walk about the room as he talked to his mother. His eyes couldn't help but wander to his ass. Logan wanted to pound into that ass so bad. He bit his lip and tried to keep his mind off of Kendall. It was hard to do with the blonde pacing around wearing those tight jeans. It was like he was trying to tease Logan. Kendall hung up and turned to Logan.

"She was about to call actually, she and Katie are gonna be out late so we were on our own for dinner anyways," Kendall said smiling. Logan nodded and gestured for Kendall to join him on the bed. Kendall walked back over to the bed and sat down on the edge. Logan moved so he was behind Kendall. He placed his arms around Kendall.

"So, Ken wanna have some fun" Logan asked as he pressed his lips to Kendall's neck. Kendall shuddered and shook his head.

"No, Logie the others are just on the other side of the door," Kendall moaned.

"So," Logan said.

"No," Kendall said standing up.

"Fine, we'll just sit here and be bored," Logan said moving back. He held his arms out to Kendall with his lower lip out in a pout. Kendall rolled his eyes and climbed back into bed with Logan. Logan smiled and pulled Kendall to him. They just sat there enjoying being with one another.

-Big-Time-Rush-

Logan, Kendall, James, Camille, Carlos, and Stephanie all walked into the restaurant together. They were all dressed up and still congratulating Camille on her big role. The got a big booth to themselves. Carlos and Stephanie sat in the middle, and Kendall, Logan, James and Camille all sat on the outside.

"So, Camille when do you start shooting?" Logan asked. He brought his left hand to rest on Kendall's knee. Kendall looked at his hand but thought nothing of it as he talked to Carlos.

"Well, they are still casting, so probably in a few months at least," Camille said.

"I am just so happy for you Camille," Logan said, "like I said this could really jump start you're career," he said.

"He's right,' James said nodding his head in agreement.

"I know," Camille said, "I am really looking forward to turning into a zombie though," she said. Logan and James laughed. Logan's hand shifted up Kendall's thigh. Kendall shifted in his seat and tried to ignore Logan's hand. Logan then noticed where his hand was and decided to play with the blonde. Logan continued to talk with James and Camille and moving his hand on Kendall's thigh every so often. Kendall was squirming under his touch. Logan grinned to himself as their waitress took their order. After she was gone Logan decided to have a little more fun.

Logan looked over at Kendall out of the corner of his eye. He brought his hand up to Kendall's crotch as he looked at the others at the table. They were all oblivious to what was going on between the two. Kendall gasped lightly and grabbed Logan's hand. He moved it away from his crotch and sent Logan a glare. Logan smirked and leaned over and kissed Kendall on the cheek.

"What's the matter Kenny you look flustered," he whispered huskily in to the blonde's ear. He gave said ear a playful lick before pulling away.

"I wonder why," Kendall muttered darkly. Logan only chuckled and brought his hand to rest on Kendall's leg again. Logan looked at the other two couples at the table. They hadn't noticed anything yet. Logan was debating on how far to take this when their food arrived. Logan stopped for the time being and started to eat. Kendall looked relieved that Logan had stopped. When he was almost done Logan shifted his leg closer to Kendall's so they were touching. Kendall looked over at Logan silently pleading for him to stop. Logan placed his hand back on Kendall's thigh and moved it up and down slowly. Kendall bit his lip and tried to ignore it. Logan then felt Kendall's hand on his leg. Logan then got an idea. He got an evil grin as he pulled his hand away form Kendall's leg.

"I have to use the restroom," Logan said standing up. He walked out away from the table with a smirk on his face. He knew Kendall was watching him. Logan walked into the bathroom and made sure he was alone before pulling his cell phone out. He quickly dialed Kendall's number and pressed his phone to his ear. He impatiently waited for Kendall to answer.

"Hello," Kendall said somewhat shakily.

"Hey, Kenny," Logan said in a low voice. "Did you tell them it was me?" Logan asked.

"No," Kendall said.

"Good boy, now tell them I'm your mom and you need to take this in private and get your perky ass in here," Logan said. He shifted where he stood as his cock throbbed between his legs. He was just thinking about what he wanted to do to Kendall. He had waited long enough and he could not wait another second. He wanted Kendall damn it and he was gonna have him here and now.

"Kay, just a sec," Kendall said, "guys it's my mom, I need to take this in private," he said. Logan heard a few muffled replies.

"Hurry up," Logan said impatiently.

"I know," Kendall said. Logan laughed.

"I'm hanging up, just make sure they don't notice you coming in here," Logan said.

"Yeah, I know," Kendall said again. Logan chuckled as he hung up. He pocketed his phone as the door opened and his boyfriend walked into the bathroom. Logan met him halfway and pulled him into a hungry kiss. Logan pulled the blonde's face as close as possible and thrust his tongue into Kendall's mouth.

"I want you Ken," Logan said as he moved his lips to Kendall's neck.

"Logan we're in a bathroom," Kendall said.

"I don't care," Logan said as he steered Kendall into one of the stalls. He shut the door and locked it. He pressed Kendall against the door and ground his hips against his. Kendall moaned and thrust his hips forward. "You have to be quiet," Logan said.

"Sorry," Kendall panted. Logan grinned and smashed his lips to Kendall's once more. Kendall groaned at the force. He loved when Logan got forceful like this. Logan shoved his leg in between Kendall's legs and pushed against his growing arousal. Kendall ground down on Logan's leg. Logan broke their kiss to watch Kendall for a moment.

"Do you want this as much as I do?" Logan asked as he brought his lips to Kendall's ear. Kendall moaned and nodded his head. "You want me to fuck you don't you?" Logan asked.

"God, yes," Kendall moaned. Logan pushed his leg against Kendall's hard cock. Kendall moaned low in his throat. Logan smirked as he started to unbutton Kendall's shirt to reveal his chest. Logan leaned down and took one of Kendall's nipples in his mouth. Kendall moaned.

"How bad do you want it Ken?" Logan asked as he kissed his way up Kendall's neck and to his ear.

"Bad," Kendall moaned. Logan grinned and brought his hand down to the front of Kendall's jeans and cupped his manhood through his jeans. Kendall moaned softly and Logan began to rub the blonde.

"You don't know how bad I wanted this Kendall," Logan said, "I've been trying for two fuckin' months to get my hands on you only to be denied," he said. Kendall only groaned in response. Logan leaned in and placed his lips on Kendall's neck just below his ear. It was one of Kendall's sensitive spots. "You have no idea how bad I have wanted to just bend you over the first surface I could and fuck you so hard," he said huskily.

"Why didn't you?" Kendall asked.

"Because you wouldn't let me," Logan answered, "every time I tried someone interrupted and you wouldn't let me touch you," he said.

"I'm sorry," Kendall said.

"Oh, you will be," Logan said darkly. He squeezed Kendall's cock earning a whimper from Kendall. Logan popped the button of Kendall's jeans and slowly pulled the zipper down. He then shoved his hand into Kendall's jeans and stroked him through his boxers. Kendall moaned softly and Logan grinned. Kendall was whimpering with need. He wanted Logan so bad. He found it hard to believe that they hadn't done this in two months.

"Logie," Kendall whimpered as he bucked his hips forward into Logan's hand. Logan only smirked and pulled his hand back away from Kendall's cock. Kendall groaned in disappointment. Logan chuckled darkly.

"I want you to blow me," Logan said huskily into the blonde's ear. He knew Kendall would never deny him anything. Logan took a step back in the small space and Kendall got to work opening Logan's shirt. He placed his lips to Logan's neck while his hands started on Logan's pants. He got them open and pushed them down with Logan's boxers. Kendall fell to his knees and looked at Logan's cock. "Come on Ken, someone could walk in at any moment," he said.

"I know," Kendall said. Kendall grabbed Logan's cock and brought the tip to his lips. Logan's breath hitched in anticipation. Kendall sucked lightly on the tip while he slowly moved his hand up and down. Logan bit his lip and fought the urge to moan. Logan looked down at Kendall who had taken more of his cock in his mouth. Logan groaned at the sultry look Kendall was giving him.

"God you are suck a slut," Logan moaned. Kendall pulled off Logan and stroked him with his hand.

"Only for you," Kendall said.

"Don't stop," Logan whined. Kendall chuckled and took Logan's cock back in his mouth. Logan moaned and threaded his fingers into Kendall's hair and forced him to take more of his cock in his mouth making him gag a little. "You like that don't you me little slut," Logan asked as he looked down at Kendall. "You like me forcing you to take all of my cock?" he asked. Kendall moaned around Logan's cock making Logan moan himself. Logan pushed Kendall off him and told him to stand.

Kendall did as he was told. Logan pulled Kendall to him and worked his pants open and pushed them and his boxers down to his ankles. He forced Kendall to turn around. He presented Kendall with three fingers. Kendall took them in his mouth and rolled his tongue around them. Logan moaned.

"God Ken," Logan moaned. He quickly pulled his fingers out of Kendall's mouth and brought them down to Kendall's entrance. He teased Kendall's entrance by rubbing his fingers over Kendall's puckered hole. Kendall moaned softly and pushed back into Logan's hand. "Eager are we?" Logan asked as he pushed his first finger in. He reveled in the tight heat around his finger before quickly adding a second. Kendall moaned and wiggled his hips.

"Move," he gasped out. Logan grinned and started to thrust hid fingers quickly in and out of Kendall. Kendall bit his lips to stop himself from screaming. Logan added another finger and pressed his lips to Kendall's shoulder. Logan thrust his fingers in and crooked them up hitting Kendall's sweet spot. Kendall let out a chocked cry.

"You like that?" Logan asked in Kendall's ear. Kendall could only nod. "Do you want my cock in your ass? Do you want me to fuck you?" Logan asked as he pulled his fingers out of Kendall earning a whine from Kendall.

"Just do it already," Kendall whined.

"Do what?" Logan asked as he pressed the tip of his cock to Kendall's entrance. He teased Kendall. Kendall whined and pushed his hips back into Logan trying to get his point across to what he wanted. "Tell me what you want Kenny I am not a mind reader," Logan said playfully as he rubbed his cock along Kendall's ass.

"Please, fuck me," Kendall said whined. Logan loved how he could reduce Kendall, the big leader of Big Time Rush to begging and whining. Logan was the only person that got to see Kendall like this. He loved how Kendall could easily over power him but he let him dominate him.

"Well, since you asked so nice," Logan said. He grabbed Kendall's hips with on hand and his cock with the other. He pressed into Kendall and moaned a the tight heat engulfing his cock. No matter how many times he fucked Kendall he would always be as tight as the first time. Logan pushed all the way in and stilled as he allowed Kendall time to adjust. Kendall wiggled his hips to show Logan he was ready. Logan pulled out and thrust back in roughly. Kendall threw his head back onto Logan's shoulder. Logan grinned and started to pound into Kendall. He knew Kendall liked it rough. Kendall bit his lips to keep from moaning.

"Logie," Kendall gasped out.

"You love me fucking you like this don't you?" Logan asked as he switched his angle and hit Kendall's sweet spot. Kendall cried out and slapped a hand over his mouth. "You love me pounding into you're tight ass don't you?" he asked. Kendall only nodded. Logan reached around Kendall and grabbed his cock. Kendall bit his lip harder and fought the urge to moan. Logan stroked Kendall's cock quickly and pressed his lips to Kendall's neck.

Logan felt Kendall clench around him and he moaned. Logan quickened the pace of his hand. Kendall came quickly and Logan followed not long after. Logan slumped against Kendall.

"That was amazing," Logan panted.

"Oh yeah," Kendall said nodding his head in agreement.

-Big-Tim-Rush-

James, Camille, Carlos, and Stephanie were almost done eating and Kendall and Logan were nowhere to be seen. They had been gone for quite some time now. They were all starting to wonder where they had gone to when James got a text from Logan.

James come out to the parking lot.

"Uh, I'll be right back," James said. He stood up and left the restaurant and out to the parking lot where Kendall and Logan were leaning against the cat. "Why are you guys out here?" he asked.

"We got kicked out," Logan said shrugging.

"Kicked out what did you-?" James began, "you know what I don't wanna know," he said shaking his head.

"Here, since this was my idea to come out to dinner and celebrate it's all on me," Logan said handing James his wallet.

"Well, we're not done eating," James said, "what are you two gonna do?" he asked.

"We'll just go across the street to that café and you can come get us when you're done," Logan said as he placed his arm around Kendall who was red in the face.

"Ok I'll let the others know," James said as he turned around. He walked back inside shaking his head. He could not believe those two sometimes.


End file.
